


bloody mess

by scudfrohmeyer



Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, M/M, Menstruation, Omegaverse, Trans Male Character, Vampire Peter Vincent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scudfrohmeyer/pseuds/scudfrohmeyer
Summary: lucian is on his period, and his fledgling vampire boyfriend is enticed by his sudden excess of blood.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	bloody mess

When Lucian woke up, he felt sickeningly wet. Something sticky and warm had pooled beneath him, it was always hard to predict if it was slick or menstrual blood. He’d be more worried if it was slick, concerned over what got him so wet while he was asleep. Though, he never enjoyed how his uterus could shed enough blood and tissue to look like he’d been stabbed and bled out. He sat up, feeling that the liquid had pooled down to his mid thighs. When he parted them, he found a bloody mess had seeped through his boxers and stained the bed sheets. His thighs were stained as well, sticky and smelling pungently. He groaned, getting up and tugging the sheets from the bed, pulling off his pants and throwing them into the laundry hamper in the bathroom.

The shower was calling his name, and he decided that it would be nicer than scrubbing his skin clean with a wet towel and soap. Lucian stood naked in the bathroom, nervous at the feeling of blood trickling down his thighs and dripping onto the linoleum. He decided to look at himself in the mirror, a few spots had been placed across his forehead and cheeks and the dark bags under his eyes indicated that the previous night had exhausted him. After his shower, he’d put on spot cream and take a nap on the sofa until Peter came home. There wasn’t much for him to do when he was alone, especially in such an uncomfortable, unattractive state.

Lucian stepped into the shower, and got to work cleaning his thighs. He combed through his pubic hair, cleaning out drying blood and red balls of tissue, and scrubbed himself with a cloth and “feminine hygiene wash,” attempting to get himself as clean as he possibly could until he stepped out of the shower. Once he was out of water, it would cascade out from him like the elevator in  _ The Shining. _

He briefly wondered if Peter would overreact seeing the first two days of Lucian’s period, when it was at its most comical. He worried if Peter would try to attack him, if he’d lose the composure he’d scarcely begun to build and tear him to pieces at the mere stench of blood. It didn’t feel right to so openly question if his boyfriend would try to attack him, to insinuate that he couldn’t control himself.

He turned the shower off and wrapped himself in a black towel, already totally exhausted. Lucian yawned, heading to the bedroom to get a change of comfortable clothes and their old sheet set they’d always use when he started his period. He threw sweatpants and an oversized jumper on before he remade their bed, relief overtaking him when he stopped feeling blood gushing down his legs.

Lucian flopped into bed, rolling onto his stomach and nesting himself in an innumerable amount of blankets and pillows. He fell asleep almost immediately, warm and comfortable.

When he woke up, Peter had returned home. He was kneeling beside their bed, watching him with dark, enticed eyes. The Lycan rubbed his eyes with his fist, smiling weakly. He pressed a kiss to Lucian’s nose, and he caught a glint of his fangs. His heart started to race when he realised that he’d smelled the blood wafting through their flat. He sat up slowly, cautiously, and Peter frowned slightly.

“You’re scared,” he said softly, a tinge of hurt in his voice.

“No,  _ no, _ I’m not scared of you.” He watched Peter crawl over him, sitting down in his lap. “It’s just all the blood—”

He kissed Lucian, running his hand through his hair. They slipped down onto the bed, he was feeling slightly aroused at Peter’s boldness. He wrapped his arms round his fledgling boyfriend, resting his hands on his cold back. When he parts his lips, Lucian rubs his tongue across the sharp edge of his fang, leaving a shallow cut on his tongue. He could barely taste the metallic flavour, but it made his cock ache. Lycans had the most delicious blood, which he’d never expected until he turned. He’d scarcely ever tasted Lucian’s blood, but the brief tastes he had lead him to believe that he’d taste amazing in greater capacities.

Even before he became a vampire, however, he did love Lucian’s taste. His slick was sweet, it was better than any dessert. Whenever he was in heat, he delighted in eating him out, making his toes curl, getting another taste of his slick. Though, the aroma of his blood, as appealing as the finest meal in any upscale restaurant, was making Peter’s mouth water.

“You smell absolutely intoxicating,” he breathed roughly, slipping down his body. He reached Lucian’s torso, pushing his jumper up and unveiling his white-hot skin to Peter’s icy touch. The look of his lover, watching his hand brush across his hairy chest with his lips parted and his own fangs retracting, made Peter hard. He kissed his erect nipple and gently teased it between his teeth, getting a hissing moan from the Lycan. He dug his nails into his lower back, creating small, weeping chasms in his flesh.

Lucian’s nerves were flickering, he clenched his teeth together when he felt a surge in his loins. His heartbeat rang in Peter’s ears, it was torture hearing his blood rush like a waterfall. He slipped his thigh between his lover’s, making him whimper loudly.

“ _ Fuck,  _ you’re so beautiful,” he looked up from his chest, the corners of his lips curling. “Can I taste you?”

Peter’s eyes, overtaken by his pupils, focused squarely on Lucian. He kneeled down between his thighs, rubbing his thumb across his groin until he found his clit. His breaths came out as a few pants, and his eyes glittered. He’d never done something like this; he’s been eaten out before, he absolutely loves it, but he’s only ever done anal while on his period. It seemed like a bizarre dream that Peter would be so insistent to go down on him while he was at his least attractive, especially considering how disgusting it was according to his previous boyfriends. He sat up to kiss Lucian, careful to only gently graze his fangs across his bottom lip.

“I’ll have to wash everything up again,” he groaned slightly, but he shuddered at the sensation of Peter sliding down his body, every one of the millions of hairs on his body standing on end.

“I’ll clean up whatever I don’t drink.” He met his gaze when he reached his crotch, slowly pulling off his sweatpants and underwear. He looked like he was going to start drooling when he threw his clothes to the side, nothing between him and enough blood to last him a week. He lied down on his stomach, and Lucian whimpered at Peter flicking the tip of his tongue across his clit. He drew his knees up, and sat up slightly so he could watch.

Quickly, that proved to be futile when he tipped his head back, moaning at the feeling of his tongue slipping inside of him, circling round and curling inside of his vagina. Lucian gripped the sheets, breathing irregularly and in a higher tone than he anticipated. He grunted softly when Peter’s tongue decided to pay more attention to his clit, but he could feel that he was beginning to leak.

He spread his legs further apart, reaching down to rub his clit while Peter lapped the blood from his pussy. It was hard to tell if he was leaking blood or if he was lubricating, but Peter didn’t stop dragging his tongue and twirling it inside of him, making him whimper like he was exhausted but also extremely turned on. His breathing began to morph into desperate panting, his wrist cramping as he tried to bring on an orgasm. Unconsciously, his thighs squeezed together, putting light pressure on either side of Peter’s head.

When he licked Lucian’s blushing lips or his thighs, a sticky trail was left in its place, which he’d easily be able to convince Peter to clean up. His hair was matting, he was leaking slick and blood, and he was grunting and moaning for more. His lover moved his finger aside, focusing entirely on kissing and suckling his clit until he came. The noises that erupted from him were astonishing, ones that were ecstatic yet still expecting more.

Lucian arched his lower back, his legs, and he exhaled loudly, a slightly musical sound. He was on fire, but it felt marvelous. He parted his lips and a delicious noise left his body, a high, panting moan. Peter continued to lap at him for a few more moments, leaving him breathing roughly. When he had regained some kind of composure, he sat up slightly, petting his hair and waiting for him to finish.

Peter sat up, his mouth wet and bloody. It made his stomach pang slightly, it made his nerves buzz. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, then across his top, smirking at Lucian. “ _ Mm, _ I should eat your pussy more.” He fell onto him, kissing him roughly.

He grabbed him close, nestling close. He looped one of his legs round Peter’s, refusing to let him move. His lips tasted of everything besides his blood, they were sweet and peppery and dark, he flicked his tongue between them, smirking when Peter pulled back, a glimmering, excited look in his eye. He grinned, kissing the crook of his neck and getting the Lycan to moan deeply.

Lucian pressed kisses to his temple, against his scalp, tasting the salt of sweat on his skin. He still felt like shit, but he felt a bit better with Peter’s lack of disgust. His vampiric transformation was proving to be a great accident.

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn’t get that “edward freezes bella’s tampons and eats them like a popsicle” tumblr post out of my head and now this has been forced onto the world. i do love me some weird kinky vampire smut.
> 
> i’d love to write more about these two in a different canon from the serial killer au, i’ll at least try to write how they met and how peter became a vampire~


End file.
